I Like My Coffee Black
by TimeWastedAway
Summary: He's been through the same old routine for two years. He's bored but he's afraid of change or settling down. He meets someone a diner who is supposed to have little impact on his life. He doesn't suspect that what can start out small can turn into the biggest change of his life.
1. Chapter 1

He sat down, placed his shades on top of his head, and picked up the menu that was placed in front of him. The waitress gave him a smile and took his order; Apple pie with coffee, black. He looked out the window when she walked out of his vision. It's been a couple of days since he's been on the road and everything was the same old thing in ever town, just strangers and empty smiles, and endless strings of one-night-stands. At first he enjoyed living without a care in the world, he enjoyed living under the radar not having someone call him or bug him about something. Then things started to drag on as everything became a routine to him. Wake up at 7 in the morning head to the nearest diner from whatever motel he's staying, order breakfast, go for a ride around town, head to a club, go to a bar, pick up a girl, then bang her till she sees stars. Yup, that was his life. He won't say that he misses having a job or a real home because he really doesn't he just wants some more… excitement one would say. He doesn't want to travel to some unknown country because that would mean he'd need to adapt and that's not something he likes.

He breathed on the cool glass and wrote on the fog his hot breath created. He wrote bored in capital letters. He never expected having a buttload of money being this boring. When his brother passed away due to sickness he was generous enough to hand over the family wealth. Which was a surprise to him because he didn't even know there was wealth in the family they lived in a small apartment in Texas it was far from fancy, and he didn't realize how much his brother actually earned doing his weird job. He shuddered at the reminder of his brothers occupation for it wasn't the most respectable line of work. The dainty footsteps of a woman broke him from his thoughts it was the waitress; food in hand. He took time to actually look at the woman, long black hair, pink full lips, and eyes that could seduce any man woman or thing. _You just know she likes it dirty_. He thought a smirk creeping up on his lips. When his pie and coffee were placed neatly on the table he winked at her and she winked back. With no regards for his eyes she looked at him like he was just any normal person. This made him smile wider he liked a girl who didn't shy away at the slightest flirtation. It really bothers him when he smiles at a woman and she blushes and looks away it bothers him so much.

Taking a bite of the pie he looked around the diner, it seemed pretty quiet and no one was around maybe because it was too cold outside? Or maybe because this diner has the shittiest food in all existence? He agreed with the latter because the pie tasted like it was made with old apples that grew on a hobo's asshole. He spit it out immediately. At least the coffee was good nobody can screw up a simple black coffee. The steaming drink soothed his throat and warmed his body. It felt good considering it was about 6000 degrees below freezing outside! As the waitress came around to ask how he was doing he responded with a thumbs down to the pie and handed it back to her. She rolled her eyes and walked away leaving the check on the table. Which he didn't ask for so it seemed rude to him. The total was 13 dollars, he scowled. _No wonder no one is around the place costs a fortune for shitty food! _He mentally kicked himself for picking the worse place to eat in existence. Sure he had the money but some things aren't worth it. He took out his wallet and gathered all his coins and one dollar bills to total the amount. He didn't bother counting the total for it wasn't his job but it looked like enough to bother the employees here. He got out of his seat and placed his shades over his eyes. He headed for the door but before he could even grab the handle it swung right open and smacked him right in the face knocking his shades off his face.

"What the hell?!" he yelled his hand automatically flying to his face, a red line streaked down his face where the door hit him.

"Watch where you're going you dumb fuck." another said.

Still rubbing his face where it hurt he felt a hand on his chest he looked down and it was a smallish pale hand giving him his shades back. He quickly placed them back on his face. He gave a quick study to the perpetrator that clocked him in the face with a door. It was a man about a head shorter than himself so he had to look down his hair was messy and looked uncombed his skin was pale and looked like it's never seen the sun, his eyes were a light gray and had bags under them like he hasn't slept in days, his eye brows were thick and seemed to always be in a downwards position. He looked like he was angry with the world.

"Shit, what the fuck is your problem did you wake up and take stupid pills this morning, or did you just decide to smack someone in the face?" He responded adjusting his shades.

The other scowled and rolled his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up." He walked away.

"I'm Dave fucking Strider and no one hits me in the face with a door and gets away with it!" He yelled back.

The other man stopped in his tracks and turned around. He didn't look too amused his expression was terrifying almost like it could scare an army of well-trained soldiers. His eyes gave Dave a cold hard stare and he lifted up the corner of his lips like as if he was snarling. But Dave stood unfazed the waitresses looked at the two men with scared expressions like at any moment they could start throwing punches.

"Well, nice to fucking meet you Dave fucking Strider I'm I Don't Give A Fuck," He growled taking a step closer with each word. "so if you'll excuse me I would like to enjoy my stupid morning with some shitty breakfast from this shitty excuse for a restaurant so walk away before I shove both my feet up your ass!"

Dave looked at him and laughed a little.

"Whatever shorty, just don't hurt yourself." He teased back.

He slowly stepped out of the diner leaving the angry short man to enjoy his shitty breakfast in the shitty excuse for a restaurant.

Even as he walked back to his car he was still chuckling. He looked back at the diner for a moment being able to see through the windows he saw the other sitting the exact booth he had sat moments before his cheeks were still red from his fit and he seemed to be mumbling to himself as he studied the menu with intense eyes. His eyebrows burrowed deeper. Seeming to remember that the diner is hot as balls he tore off his scarf and jacket throwing them to the other side of the table to the other seat. The waitress that had attended Dave before backed away from him and gave the responsibility to another girl who looked more fragile emotionally and physically. But when she walked over to his table for his order probably expecting to be yelled at he mustered a smile and answered calmly.

This to Dave peaked his amusement even more, from asshat to considerate. He tipped his imaginary hat to the other and drove away. He left the diner far behind to start the next item on his routine. Expecting to never see that angry maniac again.

Boy, was he wrong.

* * *

**Hey guys! Holy crap wow was this fun to type! At first this was just going to be a small detailed paragraph about a man in a diner but it turned into a Homestuck thing, whoops!**

**So yeah I'm not sure where I'm going with this but it sure is a nice break from the dystopian and magic I've been writing. I want this story to be normal and slow paced. Which slow pacing I have trouble with but I'll try my hardest! I'm super inspired for this story and I'm now planning out the next chapter... But first I must watch Supernatural! Have a nice break and happy Thanksgiving in advance in case I don't get another chapter up before thanksgiving!**

**~TimeWastedAway**


	2. Chapter 2

He drove around the small town for a while not seeing anything that was catching his eye. Everything was quite dull the town of Greenville, and everything was but green all was gray and still. People were all in their homes relaxing and enjoying the warmth of their abodes compared to the chill crisp air of the outdoors. Dave was concerned that he wouldn't find any good bars or clubs for the matter. A pub that was nested between a dress shop and a small recreational building was the only thing he stumbled upon and pubs were always something he'd avoid. Pubs were full of old, sad people not content with their lives. All in all it DIDNT sound as different as his situation. Except he wasn't old, or THAT sad... Finding no choice but to hang out in the pub until it was 7 which was when he started his nightly prowl of good times.

He parked in front of the strip of buildings. He sat for a couple of minutes waiting for something to happen, he hoped that maybe a Meteor would fall right in front of him so he wouldn't have to go to the pub, but no such luck. Opening the car door he stepped out the old 87 Chevy truck making a rustic sound for every move he made. The truck was something his brother had left him, it seemed weird, he didn't know Dirk was into cars but then again his brother did all sorts of strange things Dave was better off not knowing. Dave walked to the pub entrance and stepped inside the first thing he saw was a man in layers upon layers of coats in the bar head down and drink in his hand. No doubt he was already drunk and ready to break out in song or tears. Dave really would rather have him break into song just so he has entertainment. He sat three seats away from the man and ordered a beer. When the barkeep, a tall blonde with a short bob, asked him what kind Dave responded;

"Surprise me" with a smirk.

The barkeep whose name was apparently Rose according to her name tag. _since when do bartenders have name tags?_ Dave thought.

"Usually when someone says 'surprise me' it's usually because they have troubles making decisions, lack of decision making ends up in someone losing a job or divorce, no real idea what one is even doing with their life, here" she says handing over three different kinds of beers. Dave stared at her with a dead panned expression.

"You've never been to a pub before I'm guessing we usually don't sell the regular 'man' beer, there's no bud light, no Budweiser, no Blue Moon, no Corona, we only serve class like our slogan says," she proudly gestured above her head to a large sign the said 'Gentleman's Inquiry; We Only Serve Class' her voice sounded proud but her eyes looked dull and only a corner of her mouth was slightly pulled up. Dave was beginning to enjoy this sarcastic girl's presence he chuckled a little bit. Rose chuckled back appreciative of Dave's laughter assuring her the he knew sarcasm when it was in front of him staring him in the face.

"But like I was saying," she tapped one of the tall glasses of beer. "You don't know what you're doing with your life and I'm giving you a choice right now of what to do, you can't let others decide for you, so now how about YOU surprise me and pick one yourself?" She leaned on the counter hand under her chin to support her head. Dave looked at her intensely she wouldn't see the intensity of his eyes though his eyes were covered by his dark shades. Her question threw him off guard he look at the three tall glasses in front of him. One was a darkish brown the top was foaming, the second one was golden and had ice and a foaming top, the third one was blackish and only sizzled almost like a Pepsi. He took the first one giving Rose a skeptical look. He DIDNT quite understand where she was going with this, he said surprise me and even though she was giving him a choice it was still a surprise, he took a drink it was a little strong for him but left a nice bitter aftertaste.

"Not bad." He nodded.

Rose smiled and took away the other two.

"Good choice."

They chatted for the rest of the time he was there it mostly consisted of her asking really deep questions and him answering sarcastically and stupidly. She laughed for most of the time. She told Dave that she was studying to become a therapist and being a bartender was great practice. After his 7th drink Dave began to feel the buzz he asked for an 8th one but Rose refused.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" She asked raising an eyebrow to him.

He shook his head.

"Nah, I got aaaaalll the time in the world to get stuff done." He thought that since he was here already and both him and Rose were beginning to click really well he wouldn't have to go to a club or go to some shady part of town to find fun.

"So," he began raising his eyebrows up and down comically.

Rose raised both eyebrows in return and gave him an unamused look.

"Sorry, but I have a wife that I really don't feel like cheating on" She said almost giving Dave a disgusted look

_Way to make yourself look like an asshat _he thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry, in that case you are definitely right, I have somewhere else to be, somewhere where I won't look like a total asshat doing something" he said getting up from his seat wrapping his scarf around his neck. He took out his wallet and left a hundred on the counter he was sure it was more than enough.

"Keep the change"

He walked off before Rose could say anything.

In his truck he shook off the feeling of dizziness the roads were icy and not really the best time to get into an accident either. After sitting there for about fifteen minutes he heard a knock on the glass he jumped his heart racing, he rolled the window down, it was Rose.

"Wow, if you were trying to give me a heart attack you succeeded, good job, you deserve a reward!" He said giving her two thumbs up.

She raised her brow and smiled,

"I'm honored to have such an award from the great cool guy with the dark shades, but anyhow I just wanted to tell you that there's a club just across the street from here there's no point in driving anywhere, I'm telling you this just to save you the trouble and possibly avoiding any guilt if you were to die from an accident in your state." She said giving a small wave and ran back into the pub away from the cold.

The club was not the most impressive one he's been to; one because there was hardly any people mostly because they all looked old and down in the dumps and two because it was a strip club. Think what you want about Dave Strider but he was not one to go into strip clubs. He watched as the half-naked girl with nipple tassels worked the pole like a fucking professional. She would crawl over to him and show off a few parts he knew exactly what she wanted he smiled, gave his lips a lick and handed her 5 bucks. She let him lick her perky breasts as a gesture of her gratitude she crawled away from him and started seducing the man across from him. He blinked a few times, his mind must be playing a trick of some loud music didn't let him think clearly so all he did was watch with a blank expression as a dorky fella with red and blue glasses began throwing Monopoly money in the air and yelling for more as the dancer got off the stage and began grinding against him his right arm was grabbing her leg and his left was wrapped around another man.

"C'mon KK give the lovely lady some of that c-cash FLOW!" He whooped trying to get the other guy to join in the fun who just stared past the dancer as she got off his dorky friend and attempted to seduce the one named KK he looked on with boredom then the dancer began making pouty faces. The man rolled his eyes and lifted his arms and threw a handful of dollar bills the hand movement was very sassy-like Dave speculated. The money floated down and the slender woman caught it with her hands and mouth she winked at the uninterested man, but like her job description PROBABLY says 'always please a customer' she turned around and wiggled her fine round ass in his face. His friend laughed with glee and took three shots from a nearby tray. He's probably had a little too much Dave though laughing at the dorky guy. The other who was having a beautiful rear waved in front of his ungrateful face look passed the butt his face turning red. But as he looked passed him he made eye contact with Dave. The other turned even redder if it was even possible, then glared right at him. For a while Dave was confused as to why this was when he remembered that the guy was the exact same guy from earlier in the diner. This made Dave laugh even harder he clutched his stomach. He about fell off his seat when the other stared at him with a surprised look. Dave pointed and laughed again. The pointing must've riled up something in the pale man across him for the following events passed by like a blur. In the instant his dorky friend shoved a pile of Monopoly money in the dancers thong. The other elbowed his friend in the chin and pushed the dancer out of the way causing her to hit the stage floor hard everyone gasped and the bodyguards were up and began making their way to the violent man. He jumped on the stage and leaped towards Dave. Dave gave out a small yell as he was knocked down to the ground winded.

"KARKAT, YOU GOD DAMN ANGRY DRUNK" he heard someone in the distance yell.

"I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO LAUGH AT!" The man whose name is Karkat scratched at Dave's face. dave in a flash grabbed both of Karkat's arms still chuckling to himself. Karkat struggled beneath his grip. Other people were up and started fighting each other the whole club was in a frenzy. Dave got up bringing the angry short man with him.

"Look what you did!" Karkat yelled.

"I'm not the one who started it you dumb shit!" Dave laughed.

"KK how much more stupid can you be?!" He heard the dorky friend say from behind him, dodging beer bottles and shot glasses that were flying through the air as he ran toward them, the red side of his glasses had a crack in them and his bottom lip was bleeding.

"It wasn't my fault Sollux, it was th-" Karkat huffed.

Before explanations were said a bodyguard was sprinted towards them ready to bring some fucking justice.

"Let's abscond the fuck out of here!" Dave laughed grabbing Karkats hand who locked arms with Sollux at the same time as they all trailed behind Dave through the masses of men who were throwing chairs, bottles, and fists, a couple of them tried to swing at him but he was too fast and he managed to uppercut one of the douchebags. His first thought was to run towards the Pub with Rose but it was closed.

"Damn it" he hissed under his breath. Sollux and Karkat stared with wide eyes both were clearly drunk and had no idea what was happening. He ran across the street towards his truck, opened the door and rushed the pair in. Sollux sitting on the right side, Karkat in the middle and Dave on the left side. No doubt there were body guards right on their heels. So he closed the door quickly turned on the truck he backed up hitting boxes and a dumpster in the process and speeded away. As soon as they made sure no one was following them. Both Sollux and Dave turned and yelled out victories giving high fives. Karkat made no sound. Dave look toward him, the angry little guy was sound asleep.

"Where to bro?" He asked Sollux.

"I'll tell you, and you're taking Karkat to his house right?" Sollux yawned.

"Hell no!" Dave responded shaking his head.

"Well then just leave him in your truck because he's a nightmare when he has hangovers and he has to visit Terezi in the morning!"

Dave barely noticed the other had a lisp. He shrugged and let Sollux give lead the way to his house. The house Sollux lived in wasn't impressive it was a small trailer home kinda janky looking and not really Dave's taste.

"Later ya prick" Sollux waved and ran towards his door. Not waiting to see if he made it into his house Dave drove off to his own home and by home he meant motel room. His eyes were beginning to droop and he was beginning to swerve a bit off the road. He slapped himself to stay awake.

"Yeah, gotta love the pain." He muttered. At the motel Dave stared at Karkats sleeping body in defeat he can't just leave him here for that'll be like killing him the night is going to be way too cold for anyone to survive with no heater of proper blankets. So with a frustrated sigh he carried him over his shoulder to his room it wasn't too much of a chore since Karkat was light as a feather and wasn't fighting against him. He set the sleeping man down onto one of the beds. He pulled the blankets from under him and tucked him in nice and tight so he'll struggle to get out of that in the morning. After a quick shower and a brush of his teeth dave settled onto the other bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Oh look I got it out on time! Hurray me!**

**I wrote this around 2 in the morning so forgive me if it starts to not make sense around the end. Please review for it helps a great deal in inspiration and motivation!**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**~TimeWastedAway**


End file.
